Turned
by rockprincess77
Summary: Third genre supernatural. What if everyone you loved turned on you? What would you do? Would you save them? And if everyone's evil, who will rescue you in your time of need?
1. I can't be good anymore

**Hey! So, this is only my second story. The first one was in the My Babysitter's a Vampire section, but I don't know if I'm going to finish it. Anyway, I really like the House of Night series. I read all ten books and can not wait until the next one. This story is kind of weird because it's set after hidden, (not after the epilogue) but Neferet is the high priestess. I don't know if Kalona's good or evil, and I don't know if he's even going to be in this story. Sorry for the long note.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the House of Night series.**

_Stevie Rae_

"Please Rephaim, let me come with you." I begged, giving Rephaim puppy dog eyes. "Stevie Rae, I wish you could come with me, but you can't." He told me. "If I can't come with you then can you stay here with me, please?" I asked. I love Rephaim, and always will, but he has to keep leaving every sunrise. If this is going to happen forever we need to find a way that he can be a raven, but still be with me.

I was looking at Rephaim, so I saw the darkness that crept up behind him. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth. Darkness? Here? In the depot, in the earth, in my home, in our home? Was the depot not safe anymore?

"Stevie Rae, what's wrong?" Rephaim asked. "There's-there's darkness behind you." I said. Rephaim turned around to see the tendrils that were 'bout to take a bite out of him. "You're not goin' anywhere. If there's darkness on the loose it could get you while you're out there." I said. "But-" Whatever he was about to say was cut off, because he collapsed on the bed. He was starting to transform into a raven.

I turned to look at the darkness still lingering in the air. I thought I saw a glimpse of something white but I tried to ignore it and focus on Rephaim. He was now fully a raven. "Rephaim?" I tried. But I just received a _"Caw!"_ "Rephaim?" I asked again. And this time I received something so much more. Rephaim flew straight for me. He scratched my face and pecked my eye. Then he flew out of the blanked door.

I knew I had blood on my face but I didn't care. I was crying my heart out. Why would Rephaim do this to me. Because I was being selfish. I couldn't just let him go. Why was it so hard for me to let him go? He was my bird, he said he'd always fly back to me. "I did it because every time he leaves apart of me goes with him. I feel like I'm kinda lost. like a loose apart of myself." I said out loud.

I should really clean up, or get some bandages, or something.** Or you can stay here. I do not mind blood. In fact, I find it delicious.** I heard a voice say in my head. Wait, what? A voice? "What the heck?" I asked.** Red one, you have lost a part of yourself. You said it yourself. Unlock your anger. I will help you get your revenge**. The white bull.

"No," I said. "I don't want revenge. I-I love Rephaim. Just because he hurt me." I started crying right then all over again. "D-doesn't mean I sh-should hurt him." **But wouldn't it be wonderful? To see his blood in vengeance for yours?** "No it wouldn't. I-I don't want to hurt Rephaim!" It was a little shaky, but I found the confidence to yell. **Like he did not want to hurt you?** "He's a raven! He couldn't help it! It's not his fault!" I yelled.

**That anger. That passion. That is what you needed to unlock. But do not direct it towards me. Direct it towards Rephaim. He hurt you. Why you think it was an accident, I do not know. Direct it towards the circle. They are not on your side. You could never trust them.**

"No!" I screamed. Then I felt like I couldn't breath. I took a deep breath but it felt like my lungs wouldn't work. I saw the darkness swirl around me. I collapsed onto the bed. I grabbed onto the side of the bed like it was my life, and I held it so tight it could have broke.

I was sweating. It felt like I was being cooked in a fire. I was being cut with a thousand swords. I was on a merry-go-round that went faster than a rollercoaster. But the worst part about it was that it felt good. Really, really, _really_, good. Better than my mama's cookies. Better than Repahim's blood. Better than anything I've ever experienced.

"Keep...going." I gasped out to the darkness. I wanted it to feed. I wanted to experience this pleasure. I wanted this never end. But it was all over too soon. I had to get more of this. It was like a drug. I wanted, no, needed more of this. And the only way to get this was to be on the side of darkness. I didn't want to, but I had to get more of this. I don't know how I lived without this. I have to turn evil, and that's all there is to it. I'm Sorry Rephaim, Z, and circle, but I can't be good anymore.

_Aphrodite_

_"Caw!"_ "Ow!" Ok, so there was something crappy on my face. What the heck was it? Well, I guess I had to open my eyes and actually look if I wanted to now. I slightly opened my eyes and... A raven?!

"Ow! Will you stop that!" I said as the bird pecked my eye. I received an annoying _"Caw!"_ "You stupid crappy freaking bird!" I yelled, which caused Darius to wake up. He would've woke up sooner, if I was scared. But I was just annoyed and..._disgusted._

"What's-" Darius was cut off by the bird on my face. He didn't ask any questions after that, he just picked up the raven and sent him flying out the door with a couple of those annoying _Caw_s.

"How did that happen?" He asked. "I don't know. I just woke up with the freaking thing cawing and pecking my eye out. A rather rude awakening."

"Shouldn't Rephaim be outside?" Duh! In my half-asleep-rude-bird-on-my-face-awakening state, I didn't realize that could've been Rephaim. "We have to go to Stevie Rae's room to tell her that Rephaim is still in the depot."

I walked with Darius to the bumpkin's room. "Bumpkin! Wake up!" I yelled, knocking on the wall. "Huh? What?" Stevie Rae asked, sitting up in bed. For a second she glared at me. It could be for yelling at her to wake up, but I had a feeling it was something more than that. But the glaring was gone as soon as it came, and she just had a sleepy-confused look on her face.

"Priestess, I am sorry to wake you but we've just seen Rephaim. He's still in the depot." "He pecked my eye out, and might do it to someone else." I said. Then I realized Stevie Rae looked like she'd been pecked in the eye too. Plus scratches. "What?" Stevie Rae asked when I kept staring at her. "Did-" I was cut off by someone screaming. "That sounded like Z."

_Zoey_

I screamed. A raven just flew into our room in the middle of the night (day). "Get it out!" I yelled. "I'm trying Z!" Stark was currently trying to hit the raven with a pillow. Then I thought of something. "Wait!" I said. "What?" "What if it's Rephaim? Stevie Rae would kill us if we kill him."

Just then Aphrodite, Darius, and Stevie Rae ran into the room. "We heard you screaming, priestess." Dauris said. "There was a raven." I said. "Rephaim." Stevie Rae said.

Then I realized Stevie Rae had scratches and her eye didn't look good. Aphrodite's eye didn't look too great either, but Stevie Rae looked worse. "Did he hurt you?" I asked. Stevie Rae just looked down, but she looked like she was about to cry. I took it as a yes and decided I'd talk to her after we dealt with this.

"Got him!" Stark yelled from across the room. He had Rephaim in his hands. "Now we just need to set bird boy free." Aphrodite said. "Give him to me. I will carry him outside and let him go." Dauris said. "See you in the morning Z, bow boy, and bumpkin." Aphrodite said, walking out with Dauris.

"Do you want me to walk you to your room?" I offered to Stevie Rae. "No thanks, I think I'll be fine." She said. "I know, but there's something I have to ask you." I said.

We were now walking down the hallway to her room. "He hurt you, didn't he?" I said. "I'm fine." "You sure you don't want to talk about it?" "I said I'm fine." Then we stopped by her doorway. "Ok, well if you want to talk about it in the morning I-" Suddenly Stevie Rae bursts into tears. I hugged her. "I was so selfish, I just wanted to keep him with me." She said. We didn't say anything for a while. She just cried while I hugged her.

When she pulled back her eyes were puffy and her cheeks had tears running down them. "Stevie Rae it'll be ok. Rephaim didn't mean to hurt you, I can promise you that. He loves you." "Thanks Z." "No problem." She went into her room and I went back to mine.

I was just going to back to sleep with Stark, we were already in bed, but Stark said "Z, there's something I have to tell you." "What is it?" I sounded worried. I mean, with all of the bad stuff that's been happening, there couldn't be something else bad right? I begged for it not to be bad. Please don't be bad, Please don't be bad, please don't be bad. But even with my silent begging, it was still bad.

"I seen darkness around Stevie Rae." "What? But, there couldn't have been. Stevie Rae choose good. That's why she changed into the first red vampyre. She choose light over darkness. She-" Stark cut off my babble by kissing me. I smiled. "She really does have darkness around her, doesn't she?" I asked. "Yeah. Sorry, Z." He said. I sighed. "It's ok. We're going to have to tell her. But in the morning." I said, hoping that somehow it'd be gone by then. "Ok, goodnight Zoey." "Goodnight Stark." And I fell asleep with my guardian's arms around me.

**That's it! Sorry for sounding really OOC.**


	2. Welcome home

**So, this is the next chapter. And to the guest that reviewed, Katie, you sign up for fan fiction. It's absolutely free. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the House of Night series. **

_Stevie Rae_

I powered my self a big ol' bowl of Lucky Charms. Good_ness_, last night had been a long night. Now it was sundown and hopefully everything would be fine. Hopefully darkness would feed from me again...

"Stevie Rae." I was pulled from my thoughts by Rephaim. "Stevie Rae, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said. "I know, Rephaim. It's fine. It's my fault for not lettin' you go." It is fine. You may have given me the best thing ever.

"It's not your fault, it's mine. I still shouldn't have hurt you." He said. I kissed him, and he kissed my cheek where some scratches were. Then we smiled at each other. How sweet. "Don't worry, Rephaim. I'm fine." Better than fine.

I sat down with my Lucky Charms and some OJ. Then Zoey and Stark came into the kitchen. I seen Stark whisper something to Zoey that made her look at me worryingly. She and Stark sat down with me and Rephaim.

"Hey, Z." I said cheerfully. "Hey." She sounded kinda sad. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Uh, nothing. Well, something actually." She sighed. "I know there's darkness around you."

_"What!"_ I wanted to scream. But instead, knowing Stark was the one who had seen the darkness, I said, "Z, why is he lyin' to you? Why would I have darkness around me?" "Why would I lie to her?" I don't know! I should've come up with something else. Then Rephaim sighed. "I see it too." I frowned. I forgot how many people in our group could see darkness. Well, I'm gonna have to do something about that, I just don't know what yet.

"Do you know why darkness is around you?" Zoey asked. "How should I know?" "Darkness was trying to get to me last night." Rephaim admitted. "Do you think it's trying to get to you? To hurt you?" Zoey asked. Hurt me? I want darkness to hurt me. It feels so good. I want that burning-pain-dizzy feeling. I love it.

Then I blew my cover all up because I started laughing. "Stevie Rae, your eyes are red." Rephaim said. Stark put a protective arm around Zoey. "Well, maybe darkness already got to me." I said. "But of course you should've guessed that. But you like to assume the best, don't you?" Then I smiled fake sweetly. I was going to kill them all.

Rephaim's eyes widened. "Her eyes." "They're black." Zoey said. "Not just black. An endless, bottomless, black. Like the white bull's." Rephaim said. I moved a blonde curl away from my eye. Take a picture, it'll last longer. "Did you call upon the white bull again?" Rephaim asked me. "No, he came to me. Probably saw my potential." I said. "This is all my fault. I didn't mean to hurt you." Rephaim said. "You didn't hurt me. You made my life better." I stood up. "And now it's time to make y'all's life worse."

_Rephaim_

My Stevie Rae, my red one, my love, is evil. I watch her transformation. She sprouted wings the color of night. They were smaller than my father's, but didn't mean they weren't breath taking. They were absolutely beautiful.

Darius, Aphrodite, Damien, Shaunee, and Shaylin, came over, but after their appearances, I blacked out everyone else out except for Stevie Rae. "Why?" I whispered to myself. Darkness had to take her away from me, the one reason I chose light. I chose it for love, and my love was being ripped away from me. Why did I hurt her? All my fault, this was all my fault. She turned to darkness because I hurt her.

Stevie Rae growled at everyone and they tied her up. I was frozen. If I tried, I don't think I could have moved. "Someone needs to watch her while we call Thanatos." A voice said, I just couldn't hear who. "I'll do it." I said. "Ok." Someone confirmed.

I sat down in front of Stevie Rae. "I am so sorry." I whispered. "Really? So you're going to get these ropes off me?" She asked. "I can't." It was the hardest thing I ever had to say. Then I looked down at her wrists. "You're bleeding."

"I know. They had to tighten the ropes or I'd break them." She said, proudly. She was proud of that, but she was also in pain. "Do you need blood?" "What?" "We may be on opposite sides, but I am still your consort. Do you need blood?" "Uh, well, I-I don't know." "You should have some since you are losing blood."

She bit my neck and at first I felt pain, but it was replaced by pleasure. After I don't know how long, I started feeling weak. "Stevie Rae, can you stop?" I asked. She stopped biting and licked the cut closed. Her eyes were blue. Then she kissed the cut. "Stevie Rae." I whispered. "What?" She asked. "I love you. Don't forget that." I said. "I l-" Her eyes turned back to endless black and she growled.

Then Thanatos walked in. "Where is Stevie Rae?" She asked. She saw Stevie Rae and gasped. "She has been greatly touched by darkness. And you say these are the eyes of the white bull?" "Yes." I said. "There has never been anything like this. I'm afraid I don't know what to do." "But we have to help her." I said. "There's nothing we can do right now. I have to do some research, and then I will come back. Until then, merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again." She said and then left.

How could she not have known what to do? "Stevie Rae?" I asked, turning to her. But she was gone. How could we not notice? Did she use darkness to escape? Then Zoey came in. "Where's Stevie Rae?" She asked. "She's gone."

_Stevie Rae_

How could they! They tied me up! You know what, forget them. Still, that time with Rephaim was wonderful. But how could I think that? Rephaim's not on my side, like he said. _"But he is still your consort."_ Ugh, Nyx. What did she want? _"To guide you to the path of light, my daughter."_ "I'm not gonna choose light." I mumbled.

I was going to the house of night, to see the high priestess there, to see Neferet. The white bull is her consort, so that means she must be on the same side as me. I was flying there, with my beautiful new wings. I landed by the east wall, where I saw Neferet. I was greeted with her emerald green eyes. "I have been expecting you. Welcome home, Earth's daughter."

**I know, it's a shorter chapter. Sorry about that. Anyways, they know Steve Rae's evil and she goes and joins Neferet. In the next chapter, will the white bull talk to someone else? (Hint, hint.) **


	3. You hurt me

**Hi. So this is a longer chapter like the first one. Remember the hint at the end of chapter two? It is in this chapter. The white bull is going to talk to someone else. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own The House of Night series**

_Stark_

It was daytime and I was in bed with Zoey. We were kissing, gosh was she a good kisser, until she pulled away. _Sadness!_ _Worry!_ "What's wrong, Z?" I asked, even though I knew what was wrong. Her best friend just turned evil.

"It's just, Stevie Rae. She's my best friend and she went over to darkness. Stark, what if she's on the side of darkness forever? What if I never see her again, or worse. She becomes a crazy, frizzy, psycho killer like Neferet?" I was trying not to, but I laughed.

"I'm serious!" She said, hitting me with a pillow. "Frizzy?" I asked. "Excuse me for trying not to have a potty mouth. And I ran out of adjectives." When she said that, I had to kiss her.

"We'll get her back. She won't be on the side of darkness forever. If anyone can do it, you can, Z." I said. "Thanks Stark." She said. "You know a better way to thank me." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Instead of kissing you, I could hit you with a pillow again. What do you think?" "I think I'll take the kiss." She rolled her eyes again, then she kissed me. Then we tried to go to sleep, and luckily Zoey succeed. I, on the other hand, were about to have some bad nightmares.

**Do you know me? You knew me before. You were allied with me. When you shot Stevie Rae with an arrow. When you took advantage of that fledgling girl Becca. When you used mind control on the girls in the house of night. When you were with Neferet and Kalona.**

What? Goddess, it's darkness. **Yes it is. Do not be annoyed. It aggravates me. **Wait, the white bull?** Yes. I have Stevie Rae, now it is time to get you...**

* * *

_Suddenly I could see the white bull. I don't know where I was but wherever it was, it was really foggy. **You have made it. You have potential. Now leave your queen, guardian, and join the darkness.** "I'm never going to leave Zoey!" I yelled. _

_**There will come a time when you think differently. And that time will come very, very, soon.** "Can I get out of here now?" I asked. No matter what that dang white bull said I was not about to leave Zoey. **You may leave, but not without a little more darkness in you.** Tendrils of darkness came from within the dark fog and went straight for me. And then the dream went blank._

_Zoey_

"Stark. Stark, wake up." I said. We had to get to school which meant I might see Stevie Rae again. Maybe we could convince her to come back to the depot and be good again. Heck, how were we going to do that?

"Wake up." I said again. He still didn't wake up. "Stark! Wake up!" I tried yelling. He took my hand but didn't open his eyes. "Stark!" I said. Finally, he opened his eyes.

"What?" He asked. "Wake up." I said. I sitting up on the bed. He pulled me over to lay next to him. It was, unfortunately, very comfortable and if I laid there any longer I was going to fall asleep. I guess that wouldn't be so bad...but I'd miss my chance to talk to Stevie Rae. I had a new motivation to get Stark up.

"We have to get up." "Can't we just stay here?" "We have to get to school, and I want to see if I can talk to Stevie Rae." "Fine, I'll get up."

He sat up. And that's when I seen his eyes were scarlet red. "Oh my goddess, your eyes!" I said. "What?" "They're red." Then he smiled? He kissed my cheek. Then he kissed me. My heart raced. "Stark. Stop it." He kissed my shoulder. "You sure?" He kissed my neck. _No._ "Yes."

He did stop, and I got off the bed. And that's when everything started to happen. With inhuman speed, Stark grabbed my shoulders and backed me against the wall. Then he bit my neck. And it hurt.

At first I couldn't really do anything, since it really did happen fast. But then I yelled, "Stark!" and he was too busy drinking my blood to hear me. "Stark! Stop it!" Nothing. Why was he doing this to me? Why was he biting me? His eyes were red. Was he going over to darkness to? No, I am not going to let that happen.

The next word that I yelled was intensified by power. I didn't know how I did that, and I didn't mean to, but I did. _"Stop!"_ Stark was thrown back onto the bed. He blinked a couple of times and then his eye color returned to normal. "Huh?"

"Why did you bite me?" I asked while I was standing there, blood gushing from my neck. It took a lot out of me to throw him onto the bed, I didn't even know I was going to that, and the blood was coming out even faster than before.

"Oh goddess, Z, that looks bad." "You should know. You're the one that created the cut." I said. "But it's not supposed to bleed like that. Let me-" "No!" I said, a little too quick to be normal. He wanted to lick the cut so it'd stop bleeding. I probably needed it to stop bleeding, considering the small puddle of blood forming on the floor, but I needed an answer first.

"Answer the question first." "I don't know. I'm sorry." "You hurt me." "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

I was feeling a little dizzy and light-headed now. Probably from the loss of blood. "Zoey, you're losing a lot of blood." He said, getting up. "Yeah, um, you can, uh, make it stop bleeding now." I got out.

He licked the cut and it stopped bleeding. "I'm really sorry. I don't know what happened." He said and then hugged me. When we stopped hugging I looked at him. He really did look like he was sorry. "Ok, let's just go get some breakfast."

* * *

_Why were his eyes red? Why did he hurt me if he didn't mean to?_ These were the things I was thinking about as we went into the kitchen. I had some brown pop, but no Count Chocula. I wasn't very hungry.

"Took you long enough. What were you two doing?" Aphrodite answered her own question. "Having an awesome make out sesh and were too busy to come to breakfast until right before we leave?" She said with fake excitement. "No, Aphrodite, we weren't making out!" I said. "Ok, ok, don't get all worked up." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not hungry anymore." I said, even though I was just drinking a brown pop. I walked through the tunnels, all the way until I was outside. I needed some time to think.

I sat on the curb and looked at the night sky. There was a crescent moon out tonight and it gave me hope. Hope for what, I don't know. Maybe hope that this was all going to get better. This was all going to get better...

"Hey." Aphrodite said, sitting down. "Hey." I said back. "You know, I'm not the bumpkin, but you can talk to me to if you want." She said. "Thanks." I didn't really want to talk.

"So...are you ok?" She asked. "Yes?" I meant to say, but it came out like it was a question. "You don't sound it." "I know. I'm not." I confessed.

"What's wrong?" "I don't know. Stevie Rae's gone evil, and now something else just happened. I wish I could just get a break." "What happened?"

Did I want to tell her? I guess I could tell her. It's not like she'd tell anyone. "Well,-" I was cut off by Aphrodite pointing to my shoulders. "Oh my goddess, Zoey, where did you get those bruises? On both shoulders to?" I didn't even know I had bruises.

I took a deep breath. "Stark." "He freaking hit you?" "Not exactly." "Doesn't matter. He did that," She pointed to one of my shoulders. "and that's wrong." "How did that happen?" Aphrodite asked.

I was going to tell everything that happened from the moment I knew his eyes were red. "Stark's eyes turned red. Then he kissed my cheek. Then he kissed me. Then he kissed my shoulder. Then my-" "Whoa, ok. I don't need exact detail." Oops.

I continued. "With red vamp speed he backed me up against the wall. He had a pretty good grip on my shoulders, that's how I got these bruises. He also bit my neck. He didn't stop, only when I yelled at him too and somehow threw him across the room." "How did you do that?" She asked.

"I really don't know." I said. "Maybe darkness is trying to get to Stark. What if he turns evil like Stevie Rae?" "I just won't be able to handle that. I-" I started crying. Aphrodite awkwardly patted my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Comforting you, I think." "On the spot where I have bruises?" She moved her hand away. "Sorry." "Thanks for caring." I said. "I never said I cared." She said, but with a smile.

"Are you going to be ok?" She asked. "Yeah." I left the "I think" part of the sentence out. "Ok, well, we have to get on the bus or we'll be late for school." "Ok." I got up, took three deep breaths, and hopefully looked ready to go to school. And face Neferet and Stevie Rae.

_Stark_

Zoey sat with Aphrodite on the bus. She was still mad at me. I really didn't mean to hurt her, it was probably the freaking white bull's fault. I wish I didn't hurt her. **But it felt good to do it, did it not? To take her blood when you wanted it.** You're going to stalk me now, aren't you? **I would not say stalking. More like helping. I helped you achieve blood.** But I hurt Zoey in the process.

**It does not matter! If you are on my side you can have and take anything you want. When you attacked her it sure seemed like you wanted to leave your queen.**

Will you freaking leave me alone! I don't want to leave Zoey! **Well, you are going to hurt her worse than you did. Very, very, soon, in fact.** What the heck is with you and very, very, soon? He ignored me. **Be prepared to hurt your queen again.** And then we were at school.

**Really sorry for making Stark hurt Z. Next chapter up soon. BTW when the white bull said Stark was going to hurt Zoey again, the next time is emotionally. **


	4. Bite me

**Next chapter! Let's just go to disclaimer. Happy Easter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the House of Night series**

_Zoey_

Once we were off the bus we went to our first class which was vamp soc. About ten seconds after we got there Dallas' group came in along with Stevie Rae. Dallas had his arm around Stevie Rae, Erin was glaring at her, while Rephaim was glaring at Dallas.

"Hey y'all." Stevie Rae said. "How could you let him touch you! He tried to hurt you!" Rephaim said. "That was only because I was being stupid. But now I see the right path."

Then Thanatos came in and class started. She mainly talked about our special abilities, but I tuned it out. I tried to pay attention but I got distracted by what's going on.

I was upset over Stevie Rae and trying to figure out what happened with Stark. Neferet? Could she do this? I don't know. Well what happened was this,

**1.** He didn't want to get up. Did Neferet get into his dreams?

**2.** He had red eyes. Neferet, right? I mean, it makes sense.

**3.** Um, well, he kissed me, but let's leave that part out.

**4.** He bit me.

**5.** I yelled stop and somehow threw him back onto the bed.

**6.** He says he doesn't know how this happened, he's sorry, and I believe him.

**7.** We have to find out how this happened. If it's Neferet, I'm right. If it's not who else could it be? Darkness in general?

After class Thanatos asked to speak to me and Stevie Rae. Hopefully Thanatos had a plan to make her good again. "Stevie Rae, why are you with Dallas?" She asked. "Because I'm his girl again." "Isn't Dallas dating Erin?" I asked. "Oh, she's more like a third wheel."

"Stevie Rae this isn't you. It's darkness. Please, just be good again. Rephaim wants you to be good again, and all of your friends want you to be good again." I said. "They're not my friends anymore." "What about me? I'm your best friend. And what about Rephaim? He loves you." "I don't need Rephaim anymore! I don't need you anymore!"

She was about to leave, when Thanatos, voice filled with power, yelled, "Do not leave!" That stopped Stevie Rae right in her tracks. "Who will be the red fledgling's high priestess?" Thanatos asked. "Zoey can tell them what to do. She's real good at it. And Stark begin' there will be enough to keep them from rejecting the change." Then she left.

Nothing we said got thru to her. I was going to talk to her later, probably sometime during lunch. I wanted to talk to Stark to. Alright, I'll go talk to Stark, then I'll talk to Stevie Rae.

_Aphrodite_

I was going to see Stark, the jerk that hurt Zoey. It's not like I care or anything. Ok, maybe a little bit, but I guess we are friends. I was going to talk to him and make sure he doesn't do it again.

I walked into the stables, where I saw this weird shadow thing on the wall. It kind of looked like a snake. _"Aphrodite." _It whispered my name, then it hissed. Then it changed from a snake to shadow hands outstretched to grab me. I screamed, and then the shadows faded away.

Creepy shadows are out to get me, Stark's being a jerk, and Stevie Rae's gone evil. I can never say our lives are dull. Ok, I should focus on the matter at hand. Yelling at Stark. I turned around to go find him, but I was surprised to see him standing right behind me.

"I was looking for you. You hurt Zoey." "I didn't mean to." "Whatever. You didn't mean for your eyes to turn red, you didn't mean to bite her, and you didn't mean to give her those bruises on her shoulders. Now it all makes sense!" I said, sarcastically throwing my hands up in the air.

"She has bruises?" "Yup. Because of you." "Is she ok?" "As ok as she can be considering you biting her and everything." "Aphrodite, I didn't mean to do it. I would never hurt Zoey on purpose. It was like someone or something was making me do it." "Really? And who could that be?" "I don't know." "I think you do." "I don't know." He repeated. "Someone allied with darkness?" "Something." "What?" "The white bull."

He made a confession, so why do I feel like I have to make one? "I saw a shadow today. It looked like a snake. It whispered my name, then it changed to a shadow of a pair of hands. Then it tried to grab me." Why was I telling him this? I don't know. I needed to tell someone and he was the only person here. "Where did you see them?" "Here in the stables." "Did you hear the white bull's voice?" "No. Why?" "He talked to me. And I think he talked to Stevie Rae."

"Why are you telling me this?" "Why did you tell me about the shadows." I was going to say because he was the only person here, but for some reason, I didn't. "Well, I have to get to lunch. And now I also have to find Darius and tell him about the shadows." I started walking away, when I heard Stark say, "Wait."

Haven't we been talking for long enough? I turned around and saw that Stark's eyes were red. "You can't tell him about the shadows." "And why is that?" "Just don't tell him. He won't understand." "Ok, fine, whatever." Now I definitely was going to tell Darius about the shadows. I turned to leave again, then he said "Wait." again. Dejavu.

I turned around for the third time today to see annoying bow boy. "What the heck do you want?" I asked. "I want your blood." Not what I was expecting him to say. "Didn't you already have some for breakfast?" "I'm still thirsty." "I'm not going to be your lunch." Apparently I didn't have a choice because he bit me.

At first I felt pain, and then I wanted him to bite me. I felt the pleasure a human feels when a vamp bites them. It didn't feel like when Stevie Rae bit me, and I am definitely happy to say that.

I didn't think about anything else, so I didn't think about the consciences of him biting me. What if we imprint? What about Zoey? What about Darius? Will he feel what I'm feeling through his warrior's oath? Again, what if we imprint? Those were the things I couldn't think about. All I could think about was Stark biting me and how good it felt.

"Stop." I managed. I don't know how I thought to say that, but I did. He stopped biting me and then said, "We're imprinted."

"What the heck are you freaking talking about!? We can_not_ be imprinted. I was imprinted with the bumpkin and that was such a joy ride. Why would I want to be imprinted with you? Oh, that's right, I don't. I cannot be imprinted with you. I am not freaking imprinted with you." While I was talking I seen that his eyes returned to normal.

"Are you done?" "Maybe." "As much as I don't want to be, we're imprinted." "Thanks for the compliment." "Sure." I rolled my eyes. "I know from my past crappy history of imprinting that this will not be fun." I said. "I didn't expect it to be."

"I can't believe you got me freaking imprinted. For second time I'm imprinted with someone I especially don't want to be imprinted with." "You weren't at the top of my list either." "I know, Zoey probably is. By the way, are you going to tell her?" "I don't know. How can I tell her? I just hurt her and this'll hurt her even worse. I can't tell her."

"And I'm not going to tell Darius so it looks like we're telling no one. Oh, and by the way, we are going to look for ways to break this imprint right?" "We have to." "Ok. And just to make my point clear I do not want Darius to find out, and if he does, whether you tell him or not, you're dead." And with a flip of my hair I made my way out.

_Zoey_

I was on my way to talk to Stark. I really just wanted to see him. It's been a long day and I'm only half way thru it. I just want to know that he's not like Stevie Rae is now. He's not evil.

I was about to go in, when I seen Stark and Aphrodite talking inside the stables. Stark had red eyes. "And why is that?" Aphrodite asked. "Just don't tell him. He won't understand." What are they talking about?

"Ok, fine, whatever." Aphrodite turned to leave, but Stark said, "Wait." She turned around. "What the heck do you want?" "I want your blood."

_**Your guardian is going to join the darkness soon. **_I heard a voice in my head say, but it wasn't my own. I tried to ignore it and focus on what was going on with Stark and Aphrodite.

"Didn't you already have some for breakfast?" My blood. "I'm still thirsty." "I'm not going to be your lunch." Then Stark bit her. After a while Aphrodite said, "Stop." He stopped for her. "We're imprinted." That's when my whole world fell apart.

I had to get away from the stables. I ran, and just kept running. I ran for who knows how long, until I was stopped. I was stopped by Aurox.


End file.
